1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to coated articles and a method for making the coated articles.
2. Description of Related Art
Physical vapor deposition (PVD) is an environmentally friendly coating technology. Coating metal substrates using PVD is widely applied in various industrial fields.
The standard electrode potential of aluminum or aluminum alloy is very low. Thus, the aluminum or aluminum alloy substrates may often suffer galvanic corrosion. When the aluminum or aluminum alloy substrate is coated with a decorative layer such as a titanium nitride (TiN) or chromium nitride (CrN) layer using PVD, the potential difference between the decorative layer and the substrate is high and the decorative layer made by PVD will often have small openings such as pinholes and cracks, which can accelerate the galvanic corrosion of the substrate.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.